Duckling
by chiisana-inori
Summary: Christine tells Erik a bedtime story. oneshot Erik x Christine :revised September 24, 2006:


AN: Before you read...

1) I do not own either PTO or the Ugly Duckling; but I did come up with my own version here.

2) First phanfic! I hope you enjoy it...

3) Movieverse and some elements of Kay.

4) Erik's speech will have the double parentheses and Christine's will be in the singles.

xxx

Usually, to encourage sleep, he would compose some music or amuse himself at the pipe organ. She duly conceded with their silent agreement to ease his long, insomnia-affected nights (as any good wife would without further complaint). When he would curse loudly and crumple paper in frustration during his writing, she would wearily draw the blankets over her head... When coarse, blaring notes pierced the air, she had no choice but to simply bury herself under the pillow in hope to muffle the thundering music which haunted her for hours on end.

"Erik... Please!" she would beg in the morning, staring wearily at him with her tired, dark-ringed eyes. "Do something to sleep at night!" Though she spoke this pleading words, Christine knew nothing would work. Trying the latest in medicine, eating sleep-inducing foods, singing lullabies, working until exhaustion, and counting every single animal known to existence did not seem to improve his sleeping habits!

She feared for his health in both body and mind because the lack of rest... and for something else... When he closed his eyes, he saw the wretched ghosts of his past. All of the pain and suffering from years of torment flooding from the darkness to coax him back to misery. She knew this and felt helpless.

But one night, while preparing for another restless night, she thought about her father idly while brushing her hair. How he spoke kindly to her... the lovely violin music sounded in her ears as she sat by him to listen intently... and the wonderful stories he wove. Beautiful tales of faraway lands and mystic telling of the unknown lulled her to a happy-dreaming slumber in her little bed.

Christine, smiling at her newfound idea, crawled right beside him in bed and pounced playfully on his chest. "Erik, would you like to me tell you a story?"

He raised his eyes incredulously from the sheaf of papers he was studying in his hand. "What for?"

"So you can finally sleep, silly!" she chided, feeling relaxed and confident of the plan as she plucked away the sheets and put them away.

"A story, huh?" he grunted, not too fond concept. He shifted to his side and finally propped himself on his elbows and looked at her expectantly.

"You'll try it?" she asked hopefully.

"I have all night... Might as well."

She kissed his nose and beamed. "Okay. I'll start..."

xxx

One sunny spring day, Mother Duck was sitting on her nest; waiting for her eggs to hatch. She was just dreaming about how lovely and beautiful her children would be when she felt a stir underneath her! The proud bird marveled as one by one, a darling little duckling peered out from its shell-- each one lovelier than the last...

((Wonderful. I'm completely captivated already.))

(It's not exactly your cup of tea, I understand, but trust me on this…)

Six baby birds marched out leaving one struggling egg in the nest. It was a strange color and abnormally large. Mother Duck did not remember laying a seventh egg, but she still waited patiently for the arrival of her last little duckling.

((I'm dying of suspense.))

(Erik! You said you were going to cooperate...)

((No more side-commentary, I promise.))

Suddenly, a head poked out and slowly a body emerged. Mother Duck was at a lost for words. Surely this ugly thing was not hers! It was a grayish, misshapen thing that stood out from the group of fluffy yellow perfection.

((Ah. Sounds familiar.))

(I knew you would eventually like it.)

As the days went by, the unfortunate little duckling became more and more miserable. His brothers and sisters refused to play with him, everyone seemed to mock his appearance, and every night; his mother would sigh: Poor, little ugly duckling! Why are you so different?"

((Poor fellow... Can't imagine what that feels like... Wait-- I can...))

(I love your humor, dear. Now please listen?)

The duckling, unable to take anymore, ran away to find someone... anyone... who looked like him. Everywhere he traveled, he would ask," Do you know a gray duckling like me?" But everywhere he went, they would jeer," We've never seen anyone as ugly as you!"

One day, he strayed into a farm and an old woman with bad eyesight thought that he was a female goose and caught him to lay eggs. The ugly duckling felt even more sad and lonely. The chicken and cat who lived with the old woman teased him. The chicken would cluck loudly," If you don't lay any eggs, she'll stuff you in a pot for dinner!" To this, the cat would add," I hope she cooks you so that I can gnaw on your bones!"

((Does this have a happy ending? I'm sensing a 'no'...))

(You'll see!)

Frightened and wishing someone would love him, the duckling escaped far away and lived in the reeds of a pond where he became content.

One morning at sunrise, he gazed out to see magnificent, slender white birds flying in the sky; migrating south. "Oh!" said the duckling. "I wish for at least one day, I could look as handsome as they!"

((... Is that it? The end?))

(No, there's more...)

Winter came and the pond became frozen and he was unable to live there any longer. He wandered around, cold and hungry until a kind farmer took him in to his home. The following spring, the farmer decided the ugly duckling was big enough to go out on his own, so let him free.

The duckling went back to his pond and happened to glance into the water. He nearly startled himself with his own reflection! Instead of the ugly, gray duckling; he saw a beautiful swan. The other swans noticed him and greeted," We're swans like you! Where have you been hiding?"

"It's a long story," said the young swan, no longer an ugly duckling.

From then on, he flew with his companions, living wonderfully and comfortably knowing he was accepted. One day, he heard children watching them from river bank exclaim," Look at that young swan! He is the finest of them all!"

And he almost burst with happiness.

The End.

xxx

Christine looked up at Erik.

He raised his brows in an effort not to frown. "Lovely," he said, unaffectedly. "But do you really think that I am so similar?"

"Sure I do," Christine replied unwaveringly.

Erik looked away. "I'm no swan," he said in a half self-scoff.

"I think you are. Right here, and here," she murmured, touching his head and heart. "And that's what matters the most. I am the luckiest woman ever," she said, " to have married the most beautiful swan of them all."

His face relaxed and then broke into a smile. "I hate it when you do that," he said, shaking his head. He stroked her hair and sighed. "You're amazing. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Oh, once or twice a day..."

Erik kissed her and said quietly," I think it's time for bed."

"I do, too..." She turned and blew out the lamp, letting a lighter sort of darkness envelop them in lovely warmth."Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Silence, and then. "Christine?"

She slipped under the covers and met him in the middle, snuggling against his shoulder. "Mm?"

"Tomorrow night... will there be another story?"

"Yes... I'm sure you will enjoy it..."

"What will it be about?" he whispered.

She closed her eyes. "A young opera soprano(x)... and an Angel..."

He was fading fast. "Will there be a happy ending?"

"Of course..."

The two swans slept blissfully the rest of the night.

Fin.

xxx

How was it? Please review!

Chii

(x) Thanks for the correction GoldenLyre!


End file.
